Bella's Coming To Town!
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: Edward and Tanya are in love, and Edward is planning on purposing to her in a week or so... What will happen when Bella arrives? Will Edward change course, and fall in love with Bella? ExB
1. I Love You

**A/N: There will be switches between P.O.V.'S**

**So you don't get the wrong Idea, there will be no lemons!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**I Love You**

**_Edward's P.O.V._**

**_Lunch Time at School_**

The Lunch Bell rang as Tanya and I-hands entwined- walked out of Gym. We walked together in silence, we never spoke a lot in school, we never liked to draw attention. As usual, when we walked down the long hall ways we would always recieve stares, some jealous, some mocking and some just creepy...Soon we arrived in the cafeteria "What do you want to eat?" I asked Tanya casually.

"Just grab anything, its not like we actually eat this vile rubbish" Tanya whispered, too low for humans, in my ear, and her cold breath sent shivers up my spine. Tanya really wanted to take my virginty but I kept telling her I wasn't ready, and by the looks of things she was growing impatient. I always remember those nights where she would try to be seductive, but she never effected me.

I walked up to the line, and waited. I eventually let the thoughts crawl into my mind.

_Should I let Edward infront, or will that stupid blonde get all mad?_

_Hmm what should I have to eat?_

_What time was dance after school again?_

_Im so like, totally bored..._

_I need some like gossip, this school is like becoming boring..._

Eventually when I got to the top of the line, I grabbed two slices of pizza, and payed- the lunch lady was giving me this creepy look and winking at me _Erghh_- then I walked to our table.

Tanya was already there, so I took the seat next to her facing Jasper. I turned towards Tanya to see her already looking at me. I stared into her eyes.

_I love you _she said in her thoughts.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

We stayed like that, the whole of lunch until the bell rang, signaling us to go to our next class. I stood up and threw my pizza into the bin and walked to biology.

As I walked in I recived a look from Jessica, as usual, lust filling her eyes.

_One day, that hunk will be mine..._

I shivered and walked to my seat, and sat down. I looked at the empty seat next to me. I wonder if one day, someone will fill that seat... No one would ever approach us, well I wouldn't blame them to be honest.

I tuned everything out, even the teacher. The day I met Tanya, was the day I felt alive and full but never complete. I never understood why, I have everything I want. Money, a nice car, a soon to be wife, I havent purposed yet, but soon I will. I've planned it out. It shall happen in a week or so. The first time I saw Tanya, or should I say the first time she saw me, she fell head over heels for me, I still remember that day...

_Flash Back_

"Alright we're here!" I heard Alice annouce in another car. We were visiting the Denali coven. I drove alone as usual. I always felt lonely, I still haven't found my mate, and everyday I suffer watching my family in love.

I turned my keys, and my cars purr died down, to silence. I creaked my door open and slid out quietly. I gently, pushed my door shut, and approached the Denali Coven.

_I think i'm in love, with that Bronze haired God_

I darted my eyes around, trying to find the owner of that thought. My eyes froze on the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had gentle waves of golden blonde hair, just ending at her shoulders, she had a small smile plastered on her face and bright amber eyes, she had obviously just hunted then and she had high cheek bones, also she was fairly tall. She was a goddess. Her eyes were golden pools, of lust.

For the first time in a century, I think I just smiled. I felt love filling my empty, cold heart.

"I am Edward" I smiled at the beautiful goddess.

"I am Tanya" What a beautiful name, I felt full but not complete. I wonder why? Maybe because she isn't mine yet.

I looked at my family,Jasper who could sense my lust, was smirking, I scanned Alices thoughs and she had saw a future of Tanya and I, she was also smirking, Esme was smiling, Carlisle was smiling, Emmett was grinning, he was taking the humor out of this, and finally... Wait... Rosalie was _actually _smiling!

_I think he's found his mate, I feel so happy for him! _Esme thought happily.

Me and Tanya stood a while, staring into eachothers eyes, as if waiting for a signal to say _you can be together go on! _

Tanya was first, she ran up to me and envoloped me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled against her soft hair.

She crushed her lips to mine, and I replied moving mine with hers.

I pulled away and smiled at her.

_End of Flash Back_

We aren't mates yet, until we are married though. Soon she would be mine, soon she would be walking down the isle to me.

Suddenly the class bell rang so I legged it to spanish.

* * *

After spanish I walked outside and to my car, waiting for Tanya.

We had so many arguments over my Volvo, she wanted a new car, but I refused, I love my Volvo, and no way was she getting rid of my baby!

Tanya greeted me with a wave, then she jogged over to me and I opened the passanger side, just in time for her to slide in. I pressed the door close and went around the car, to the drivers side and hopped in.

I turned the key and my car purred, gently.

"How was school?" I asked her.

"Bad.. I missed you the whole time" she was so cute.

"Your not the only one" I chuckled.

For the rest of the drive, we sat in silence, we arrived home in minutes.

I shot out of the car, at vampire speed and opened Tanya's door. She smiled at me, and walked into the house.

I never understood why no one liked Tanya, not even my family. I was her only friend/boyfriend.

I shut the car door and trotted into the house, deep in thought.

Alice was blocking her thoughts. This can not be good... I let it slip. I walked up the stairs, and into me and Tanyas room. I sat on the sofa in silence, no one disturbed me, not even Tanya. Everyone sensed my heavy thought.

Tanya was my own personal goddess, beautiful,sweet and kind, but no one liked her! She never makes me feel complete though. She trys to fill me but she can't reach the top. She doesn't realise this, and I don't plan on telling her any time soon.

I slid my hand under my sofa and pulled out my laptop. I turned it on and it burst to life.

I typed in _Jessica Stanelys Blog _on the search engine.

I opened the results and waited for the page to open.

I looked at her links until I found the one I wanted.

_People not to trust_

Number one shocked me.

_Tanya Denali_

_Why? Tanya is a mean bitch who won't let you any where near Edward Cullen, she won't even let boys near him- when shes with him that is... -She is horrible and makes fun of anyone she sees, calls them ugly and she acts like the queen of the world. Do. Not. Trust. Her._

That was all I wanted to find... I didn't expect that much though. I turned off my laptop, and slid it back under the sofa.

"Edward time for school!" Esme called, Wow already? I had been longer than I thought..."Tanya's gone off to hunt for the day!" oh great, everyone will follow me now, because theres no Tanya around.

* * *

**A/N: Before people start moaning saying, wheres Bella? Shes in the next chapter this is an ExB okay? **

**So anyway, how did you like it? Review my first chapter pleaseeee!  
:D**


	2. Meeting Jacob

**Woooooo! Bellas coming to town!  
**

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting Jacob  
**

**Bella's P.O.V.  
**

I clutched my little cactus, and took a deep breath, inhaling the last breath's of Arizona, that I could get. The heat filled my lungs, swirling around, warming them. Today I will be leaving my sunny life, and be heading into a new, cold, gloomy life. I am going to live with my dad, in the rainy place of Forks. I decided to move, because my paronoid mother wouldn't ease, because even though I know she tries, she can't handle me. Now she can live her own happy life with her husband Phil.

"Bella please..." She begged me, her pools of green eyes, melted and poured down on to her flushed cheeks.

"Mom, I want to go" I promised, as I wiped away her tears.

I kissed her cheek and got into Phils car. I plugged in my earphones and chillaxed to some music. I clicked shuffle and Clair De Lune began to pour into my ear drums. I listened to the song, calming my body. The next song made the tears flow. River Flow's In You. Such A beautiful song. I felt a soft shiver go through my spine. I eventually fell into a light sleep.

* * *

I felt a twitch. Something brushed my arm. My eyes flung open in alarm.

"Were here!" My excited mother announced and she pulled on my arm.

I pulled myself up, sleep still in my bones, making them very heavy. I climbed out of the car and pushed my arms up, stretching. I felt my back and arms pop. I relaxed and trotted over to the boot to collect my bags.

I yanked them out and greeted my dad, with a wide hug; I missed him dearly. I looked at my mother, her lips in a small pout. I waved her off and she smiled and got into Phils car. They drove off and I looked into my dads, warming, muddy eyes. I watched them pour out light tears. I smiled and headed over to his cruiser.

Charlie slipped in next to me and started the engine.

"Your really going to enjoy Fork's Bells... I missed you..." He smiled.

"I missed you too" I replied.

We drove off in the opposite direction, I let my eyes trail to the window.

After 1 hour of awkward silence, I saw the sign for Forks, and mentally praised the Lord.

Eventually we arrived home.

"Bell's schools in an hour!" Charlie announced.

"Okay" I sighed, I quickly stumbled inside and found one of Charlies old messenger bags.

There was a little compartment, with a zip closing it. I found two pencils, a rubber, a sharpener and a three pens; I shoved them in the little compartment and then I shoved my diary in the bag for doodling.

I opened the door to my room, finding everything- but the crib- to be exactly where it was orignally...

I traced my hand over one of the small paintings I had done when I was five. I smiled. So many memories filled this room; they clouded it, trying to choke me.

I sighed and flopped onto my new, fresh bed, it had a soft, purple covers.

A car pulled up outside. I walked over to my window to see a middle aged man, in a wheel chair, with a young boy pushing him around.

The boy was tanned, with long, jet black hair, he had a firm, straight jaw and a long, lean nose. He was fairly tall and his eyes-from where I could see- looked like a darkish brown.

His father had sort of the same resemblence, but he was now, stuck to a wheel chair, with wrinkles covering his small face and crows feet.

I heard Charlie call me so I walked down the stairs and outside.

"Bella! This is Jacob and Billy!" Charlie grinned. "Do you remember them?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes of course I do!" I smiled.

I watched Jacob's lips turn into a small smile.

Charlie and Billy, started joking about something and ended up fighting, so I had a chat with Jacob.

"Hi Bella!" Jacob greeted me, with a wide grin. "We used to make mud pies together" Wow real conversation starter.

"Yeah, I remember" I nodded, going along with it.

"Are they always like this?" I asked, pointing at our dads, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah..." He chuckled.

Our dads turned their heads to us and burst out laughing, followed by me and Jacob.

Suddenly Charlie was at my side. "Bells, this truck here, is for you! I bought it off Billy for you!" Charlie announced.

I looked at the old, faded orange truck. In my opinion, I loved it! And best of all its not flashy at all! I felt the corners of my lips twitch.

"Thanks guy!" I giggled.

"Here I will show you how it work's!" Jacob patted my shoulder and led me to the drivers seat.

He opened the door for me and went around to the passanger side.

"Here, just pump the clutch..." I drained him out I'm not a fan of the 'car talk' I knew how to drive, I didn't need this.

"Ready?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

I started the engine, "So do you go my school?" I wondered.

"No" He frowned "I go to school on reservation"

"Oh would of been nice to know one person" I sighed.

"Come on Jacob!" I heard Billy yell, and just caught Jacob pout for a second before he returned to his goofy grin.

I giggled. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing" I winked.

He climbed out of my truck and helped Billy into their truck. I waved at him as he drove off.

I pulled the truck out of the drive and began to drive off to my new school.


	3. Poll please read!

Sorry this isnt a chapter! But I can't update until people start to vote on my poll!

Sorry please forgive me but Im torn between what to update first!

And my new story, Im unsure whether to upload the first chapter or not!

So check out my poll!

**_SnappleApple450Fan3 XX_**


	4. New Girl

**A'N: POLL IS CLOSED, BELLA'S COMING TO TOWN WON!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New Girl**

**Bellas P.O.V.**

I brought my truck to a halt, in the parking lot, next to a very shiny Volvo. I tumbled out of my truck and fell face flat on the floor. I heard a couple of laughter's around me, one sounded like when you scratch your nails along a chalk board.

"Ouch..." I moaned, mainly because that horrible laughter was destroying my ear drums.

"Hi I'm Jessica!" The noise squealed-once again damaging my ears- giving me her hand. I took her hand and she pulled me up.

"I'm Bella Swan" I plastered a fake smile on my face, I looked up at her;she had short, brown curly hair, she was sort of pale and she had bright white teeth, probably whitened. Her eyes were huge and bright blue.

"Yeah I know, things don't go unnoticed in this town, it's just so small!" She giggled, like a 6 year old.

I opened my mouth to speak again but the bell rang, saving me.

I waved to her and walked over to the office, hoping and praying she wasn't following me...

I walked into the office and saw a women behind the counter; she had a crooked nose, which was slightly red, she had grey eyes and gigantic crows feet, her hair was grey and greasy, she had it tied back into a loose ponytail. You could easily tell she had a fake tan on, her skin was kind of an orange colour. She wore a grey cardigan over a white top, and the other half of her was covered by the counter. She turned her head in my direction and I spotted a massive wart hiding beside her left nostril.

I tried, yes _tried _not to stare at it, it was repulsive but massive.

"Isabella Swan?" She grinned, showing her yellow,crooked teeth.

"Actually its just Bella" I tried to smile but it failed and dropped into a constipated look.

I looked at her tag to see her name was Mrs Cope.

"Come here and I'll give you your schedule" She said concerned, until now I hadn't realized I was just standing in front of the door. As I approached her, her cheap perfume hit my poor nostrils, she smelt like powder and plastic. I nearly hurled over her... my vomit would of smelt better...

When I reached her desk I got a closer look at her, her skin was slightly withered. I shivered in disgust.

"Are you cold dear?" She asked me handing me my schedule.

"No-" I coughed as the perfume reached my lungs.

"Are you oka-" She began but once again the bell saved me.

"I'll be going now. Second Period?" I asked.

"No fourth **(****A'N Sorry really wanted to skip a few periods!)**, if your feeling sick just come back to my office!" She grinned another toothy grin.

I blanked her and literally ran out of her office...Only to bump into someone.

"Uh Sorry" I frowned.

"Your Bella right?" a velvety voice melted into my ears.

I looked up to see the most beautiful person I have _ever_ seen in my life. He had bronze hair that was all over the place, but looked beautiful nonetheless. He looked as if someone had actually carved his face, perfectly however he was very pale... Paler than me and that's a shocker. He was fairly tall and his outfit was casual, nothing outrageous but I swear he could of pulled it off wearing dirty rags.

"Uh yes? How do you know my name?" I asked him, my words came out completely wrong.

"Word spreads fast through our town" He chuckled, softly, which made my heart skip a beat.

"No I mean, you called me Bella? My dad tells everyone my name is Isabella"

He raised an eyebrow. "I've got to go, class awaits" He mumbled walking off.

...What? Who says awaits now these days? _Well apparently he does..._

I checked my schedule, Spanish... I sighed.

I followed the mini map on the back of my schedule and _eventually_ found it.

"Isabella Swan your late!" My new teacher snapped.

"Sorry I got lost and-"

He cut me off. "No excuses! Since your new you get a warning! One more time and its a detention!" He yelled, "Please sit next to Jessica Stanley" He pointed to the high-pitched-annoying girl.

I trotted over to her while her grin widened.

When there was 8 minutes until the lesson finished, Jessica opened her big mouth.

"Met anyone new?" She grinned, she was waiting for a specific answer, it was written all over her impatient face.

"Yes Mrs Cope and..." I stopped short, I didn't learn his name! I bit my lip before I continued "Uh... This boy... I didn't learn his name.."

He grin faltered for a second but pulled itself back together, "Was he hot?" she smirked.

"Yes..." I sighed.

"IT MUST OF BEEN EDWARD CULLEN!" her voice reached its limits and broke.

I giggled silently to myself.

The bell rang signaling lunch, "Lets go" Jessica dragged me along with her to the cafeteria.

She pointed to a massive table, "That's where we are sitting meet me there!" She smiled.

I walked up to the salad bar and picked out some random stuff, I wasn't exactly paying attention. My mind was wandering to Edward.

That was when I noticed I grabbed a massive bowl of tomato slices. Whoops...

"Hungry huh?" The voice I have been daydreaming about ever since I heard it, said.

I blushed, "No... I was thinking about something..." I trailed off.

I turned my head towards him to see an emotion I couldn't understand, his face was scrunched up... Pain?

"Are you okay?" I asked him my voice laced with concern, then I did something I shouldn't of done... I looked into his eyes... They were black but they still held me, and I forgot about everything else in the world. I blushed deeply.

"Yes" He replied, simply, snapping me out of my little Edward world.

I looked away and my eyes drifted to Jessica who was watching me, a big grin across her face but her eyes held a hint of jealousy.

"I'll be going now" I whispered, I had lost my voice under his intense gaze.

I walked over to a shocked Jessica.

One word. "Wow" was all she said.


	5. Important authors note

** : / **

**PLEASE EVERYONE VOTE FOR ROBERT PATTINSON AND KRISTEN STEWART!**

**AND VOTE FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2**

**IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND UPDATE ASAP**

**PLEASE GUYS**

**PLEASE**

**ESPECIALLY FOR ROBERT**

**;)**

THANKS!  
SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3


	6. New Girl EPOV

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Littlehouse4evr!**

**And everything is going to the beat**  
**And everything is going to the beat**  
**And everything is going**

**And you said**  
**It was like fire around the brim**  
**Burning solid**  
**Burning thin the burning rim**  
**Like stars burning holes right through the dark**  
**Flicking fire like saltwater into my eyes**  
**You were one inch from the edge of this bed**  
**I drag you back a sleepyhead, sleepyhead**

**They couldn't think of something to say the day you burst**  
**With all their lions and all their might and all their thirst**  
**They crowd your bedroom like some thoughts wearing thin**  
**Against the walls against your rules against your skin**  
**My beard grew down to the floor and out through the doors**  
**Of your eyes but go in disguise like a sleepyhead, sleepyhead**

**Go ahead**

**Chapter Four**

**New Girl EPOV**

It was gym now and I desperately missed Tanya.

I wanted to hold her in my arms, to crush my lips to her gentle, plump ones, I wanted to run my hands through her soft blonde locks, I wanted to-

My musing was cut short when the Coaches voice demolished any thoughts, "Mr Cullen, get your ass up and run five laps around the WHOLE gym"

He smirked smugly, but I guess it wasn't his fault that he didn't know I could do that without breaking a sweat.

"Yes Coach!" I hollered back with fake enthusiasm.

He misunderstood this for real enthusiasm though..." Thats my boy!"

That caused a few snickers to echo through the gym.

I rolled my eyes and began to run.

As I ran, I couldn't get Tanyas topaz eyes out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes, there they were, staring back with as much love they could muster up.

I smiled softly.

My running was cut short just as I passed the window, the one that showed the car park off.

A earsplitting roar blasted through the car park.

I jolted in alert and my carefully created pace faltered before my feet skidded on the gymnasium floor, causing me to slip and fall onto my butt.

Never _once _in my life have I heard of a vampire slipping and falling.

It didn't hurt of course, the worse it could do was make a tiny crack on my butt cheek-no pun intended...- which would heal within minor seconds.

I was prepared to glare at the owner of the car, but she had her back to me so there was no use.

All I could see was her brunette hair trailing down her back.

She was standing next to a very old rusty, orange truck. So it wasn't really a car then.

If she planned on keeping that truck I guess she had a death wish.

Or maybe she was just sadistic, and liked to scare the shit out of people with her truck and burst their eardrums.

_Shut up idiot, you don't even know her let alone what her personality is. You don't even know what she looks like!_

I hadn't realized before that everyone was sneering and staring straight at me-well besides the girls in the room who were trying to catch my attention and literally drooling over me. I'm not vain or anything, I'm just stating the truth.

Then I saw the last person I ever wanted to see approach me. James.

"Hey Cullen, Tanya not giving you enough? Now your after the floor?" he mocked with a wide ridicule smirk covering his face.

I scoffed, "Yeah what a pathetic thing to say, _Crook_" I coughed, "Sorry I meant _Brook_"

He snorted and flipped me the bird, "I bet Tanya is cheating on you" he jeered, "or maybe shes that desperate that you won't let her have her way with you, that shes after animals now!"

"She wouldn't" I snarled at him ferociously, leaving no room for anymore arguing.

His fake blue eyes twinkled with amusement and excitement however they only hid those scarlet, merciless, eyes.

Thankfully the bell rang saving me from his daunting eyes.

"Brook" I nodded my head in his direction and walked out of the gym, to the changing rooms.

OoOoOo

After I got changed I began to head towards the English Block.

Once again Tanya brought me-or should I say dragged me-into Tanya-World.

Her beautiful full lips had twitched into a small, heart-warming smile, and her eyes...huh?...They looked, fuming...almost livid.

My thoughts were cut short as I bumped into someone.

Their scent hit me hard, and it was delicious. My instincts were dying to come out, and it made it a whole lot worse since I hadn't hunted. She smelt liked strawberries and freesia.

"Uh sorry" I looked up and saw the most beautif- the _second _most beautiful woman in the world.

_Yeah you want to believe shes second..._

I felt full. Not Tanya half full. Completely full.

This was the new girl...Bella...Or as I had heard in Jessica Stanely's thoughts.

I scrutinized her face.

Her wide, chocolate brown, orbs looked worried and dazed, and her ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her long black eyelashes almost looked tinted, and framed her eyes perfectly. Her face was heart shaped was and covered in a light, scarlet blush.

"Uh yes? How do you know my name?" her voice was so soft and magnificent, I hadn't heard her earlier when she whispered sorry.

I hadn't really expected her question, and it caught me off guard.

It should of took me a minute to think of an excuse but since I was a vampire, my mind was one step ahead.

"Word spreads fast through our town" I chuckled softly with a smile graced on my lips.

"No I mean, you called me Bella? My dad tells everyone my name is Isabella"

Dammit you slipped up big time there Eddie-boy.

I tried to think of an excuse but came up short.

I raised an eyebrow"I've got to go, class awaits" I mumbled walking off.

Who actually still says class awaits you idiot!

I sighed.

Quickly, I jogged to English.

The teacher didn't even acknowledge my presence so I guess I wouldn't get in trouble for being late.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice wink at me.

She knew.

Of course she knew, she was Alice.

* * *

When there was only a couple of minutes until class ended I heard a loud shriek.

"IT MUST OF BEEN EDWARD CULLEN!" Jessica had screamed.

Everyone began to laugh in the class, everyone had heard Jessica all the way from Spanish.

A couple of people turned their gazes on me for a moment before looking away.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my messy hair.

As soon as the bell went I dashed out of class, I wasn't giving anyone a chance to start questioning me or teasing me.

When I reached the cafeteria, my eyes moved on their own free will as they scanned the cafeteria. They were searching for one main person in particular. And there she was. By the salad stand. She looked lost in thought.

As I began to approached her, I noticed she had quite a large bowl full of tomato slices.

I had to bite back a laugh.

Suddenly she snapped out of her heavy thinking and looked down for a second before blushing.

What a blush...So bright...

I shook my head to wipe away that thought and tried to think of Tanya.

But James words only came in and Tanyas eyes always were full of hatred and need.

She was about to put the tomato slices back but I quickly spoke right next to her ear.

"Hungry huh?"

He scent hit me full force _again_.

It was mouthwatering.

_Ugh..._

I had to swallow back the pool of venom gathering in my mouth again.

She blushed deeply, almost completely red, "No... I was thinking about something..." she trailed off obviously not plannign on finishing the sentence.

She breathed out heavily, and her scent invaded my nostrils.

My face was immediately contorted in pain and thirst.

My eyebrows furrowed and I wrinkled my nose.

My mind screamed _too tempting!_

"Are you okay?" She asked me, her voice truly concerned about my well-being.

Then she looked into my eyes.

She held me in place there, and I froze.

It felt like she was reading my soul, right there and then.

_EDWARD! _Tanyas voice echoed angrily through my mind.

Just for a bit more help, my hand wrapped around the ring box in my pocket.

I sighed and whispered "Yes"

"I'll be going now" she sighed, and walked towards Jessica.

My eyes followed after her before turning towards our table.

Everyone was smirking, including Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale never smirks unless its directed at Emmett or Alice.


	7. The Bitch

Whatcha been doing?  
Whatcha been doing?  
Whoa, whoa  
Haven't seen you around

How you been feeling?  
How you been feeling?  
Whoa, whoa  
Don'tcha bring me down

All that stuff about me  
Being with him can't believe  
All the lies that you told  
Just to ease your own soul

But I'm bigger than that  
No you don't have my back  
No, no, ha

Hey how long 'til the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Hey how long 'til you face what's going on?  
'Cause you really got it wrong  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Well I'm sorry that he called me  
And that I answered the telephone  
Don't be worried, I'm not with him  
And when I go out tonight, I'm going home alone

Just got back from my tour  
I'm a mess girl for sure  
All I want is some fun  
Guess that I better run

Hollywood sucks you in  
But it won't spit me out  
Whoa, whoa, ha

Hey how long 'til the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Hey how long 'til you face what's going on?  
'Cause you really got it wrong  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Hey how long 'til you look at your own life  
'Stead of looking into mine?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Hey how long 'til you're leaving me alone?  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha

Please stop telling all your friends  
I'm getting sick of them  
Always staring at me  
Like I took him from ya

Hey how long 'til the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Hey how long 'til you face what's going on?  
'Cause you really got it wrong  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Hey how long 'til you look at your own life  
'Stead of looking into mine?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Hey how long 'til you're leaving me alone?  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend

**Chapter Five**

**The Bitch**

BPOV

I felt a bit flustered as I sat down at the table inbetween a blonde boy and Jessica. The boy clearly was trying to copy Edward Cullens hair. It was blatantly obvious and a bit pathetic however that didn't stop Jessica from going all googly eyes on him. His ice blue eyes twinkled with excitement a bit like a kid on Christmas when he gets a new toy.

"Hey I'm Mike. Mike Newton" He grinned at me while grabbing my hand to shake.

I ran my hand through my hair just before he got the chance though. I saw from the corner of my eye him pout. From behind I heard a snicker so I bent my head around to peek at who had created it.

It was a short, pixie-like girl with jet black ,cropped, spiky hair that went in all directions. Weird enough, her eyes were a strange shade of topaz...They lit up when she noticed me looking her direction and beckoned me over to empty seat next to her. Before I decided if I should move I scanned the rest of the table to only just notice another four figures there. Edward was made up of one of them. Next to him was a blonde girl, however she looked a bit snobby but completely beautiful. She was very tall and had those strange eyes again. Next to her there was a massive, bulky boy. He was very muscular and could crush me in the palm of his hand if he wanted to. Again with those eyes though... Beside him was a blonde boy with a similar shade of eye colour to everyone else on the table. However his were slightly darker. A bit closer to Edwards. He wore a massive smirk on his face as if he had accomplished something great or understood something great. The pixie girl had snuggled under the blonde boys arm as she patted the seat between her and Edward.

I decided to get up and go for it. However my attempt was stopped as a blonde girl pushed her way through, knocking me to the ground in the progress.

"What the hell Tanya?" Alice screeched at her as she ran towards me.

However Miss I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck was too busy sucking the face off of Edward who looked very uncomfortable.

Alice reached her hand out to mine and pulled me up to the ground.

"You okay?" She asked me with true concern, "I'm Alice by the way"

I nodded completely speechless.

"Sit down" Alice smiled gently at me and nodded towards the seat.

Quickly, I sat down before Miss Biggest-Bitch-In-The-World pushed me down again.

Just as I got comfortable someone grabbed the back of my seat and pushed it forward, emptying me out onto the floor. I landed on the floor with a quiet thud however it was enough the silence the cafeteria. Even the lunch ladies lips were zipped.

I looked up to see none other than Tanya with a snarl etched onto her face.

"Out of my seat bitch" Tanya spat at me her golden eyes shone with warning and anger.

"Does it have your name on it?" I growled back. I had no idea where my sudden confidence came from, "And if you couldn't see through your thick, layer of makeup you had pushed me out of the seat so therefore I am out of the seat"

I got back up and pushed her into Jessicas table with all the force I had.

She fell back and her hair landed into what looks like Mikes soup.

She got back up, eyebrows raised in shock before she whispered harshly, "You clearly don't know who I am! I am Edward Cullens girlfriend. I am popular. . . .Side" She spoke slowly as if I was a child.

"Yeah I figured that since you were sucking the face off of him earlier..." I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Bitch listen, I can bring you down. 6ft in the ground if I need to" she spat each word, pointing her manicured finger in my face.

"Good luck with that thick, phony, slutty bitch" I brought my face right up to hers before I spat in it.

With once last glare, I turned on my heel and walked out of the door just as the bell rang.

And with that, my confidence faded into self-consciousness.


	8. Worry

**Sorry this is a day late. Homework is catching up on me and give me a break but here it is!**

Well I'm on the fence, I'm undecided  
So very tense still a little upset  
But I don't wanna make an angry decision  
And regret it later so I haven't decided yet  
But I could never ever feel like this  
When the words "I love you" leave my lips  
I mean it when I say I just hate how difficult you make it

Why is it so hard? So hard? So hard to love you  
So hard to stay, hey  
Why is it so hard? So hard to love you  
But this is the one time I don't care about the easy way, no

Cause it may seem irrational to me,  
I'm still around though I can't believe one word that you say  
No it don't make no sense, I'm always crying  
But I'd cry oceans if you ever went away  
But I could never ever feel like this  
When the words "I love you" leave my lips  
I mean it when I say I just hate how difficult you make it

Why is this so hard? So hard? So hard to love you  
So hard to stay, hey  
Why is it so hard? So hard to love you  
But this is the one time I don't care about the easy way, no  
Why is it so hard? Oh I can walk out that door  
And never come around anymore  
But that wouldn't make no sense to me  
See I love you baby, and through the thick and thin  
This is where I'm supposed to be, supposed to be

Hey, why is it so hard? So hard? So hard to love you  
So hard to stay, hey  
Why is it so hard? So hard to love you  
But this is the one time I don't care about the easy way, no  
Why is it so hard? So hard? So hard to love you  
So hard to stay, hey  
Why is it so hard? So hard to love you  
But this is the one time I don't care about the easy way, hey,  
Why is it so hard?

Chapter Six

Worry

I was quite shaken up after my meeting with the 'bitch' as I have labeled her. Which basically was the cause of my loss of focus which caused me to miss my seat when I came into Biology. I ended up landing on the floor but thankfully no one had arrived for class yet.

After I sat down I waited nervously for Edward to come charging in screaming at me for messing with his girlfriend. Although he never came. Each time someone walked into the class room my heart skipped a beat in nervousness but he never walked in. Which only caused my tense body to become even more rigid. That was not good. Not at all.

My foot kept repeatedly tapping on the floor as my fingers drummed loudly on the table. I was terrified. I could imagine those coal black eyes glaring at m-

"Ms Swan! Would you please be quiet?" The teacher demanded with frustration clearly colouring his voice.

I simply nodded and drummed my fingers silently only this time just the finger tips and not the nails. I froze my foot and let it drop to the floor with a silent thud.

Five minutes...

What if I bump into Edward?

Four minutes...

Will he hate me?

Three minutes...

Will his siblings ditch me?

Two minutes...

Will I be hated?

One minute...

Oh I'm screwed! All because of-

"Class dismissed!" Mr Banner announced with relief clear in his voice.

I sat immobile in my seat for a moment as a bead of sweat gathered on my forehead.

Maybe I could ditch gym?

As soon as I got up, my knees turned to jelly and I began to feel incredibly dizzy.

"Ms Swan? Are you oka..." The teacher began to say but suddenly he turned all blurry and his voice began to fade silently.

_Don't go! I don't want to be alone! _I wanted to scream.

My body felt like mush and I faintly remember a voice call out "Bella?!" before I was engulfed into darkness.

O

o

O

o

O

o

"What happened?"

"She passed out"

"Wait! Why?"

"It was due to stress"

"When will she be waking up?"

"In a couple of minutes or sooner"

A man grunted in annoyance as a chair screeched across the floor.

I felt a cold hand stroke my cheek in comfort which caused me to lay my cheek fully on it because the coolness was relaxing.

"This is your fault!"

"No sir...let me ex-"

"Don't. Even. Try. Leave my daughter alone!"

That must be Charlie but I wondered who the other was.

"Mr Swan please calm down. My son has done nothing wrong"

I tried desperately to open my eyes but it felt as if they were glued shut. I moaned in frustration and managed to grab the cold hand.

"Go back to sleep Bella..."

OoOoOoOo

EPOV

"What happened?" I heard Charlie ask just as I walked into Bellas room. No one had noticed me yet so I stood at the frame of the door, leaning my arm on the side.

"She passed out" Carlisle replied casually.

"Wait! Why?" Charlies voice rose, worry filling his voice.

"It was due to stress" Carlisle pursed his lips after he spoke. We all knew whose fault it was. Tanya. Well that's who we suspect but she claims innocence.

"When will she be waking up?" I asked, deciding to make my presence known. Charlie turned his head towards me and silently glared at me.

"In a couple of minutes or sooner" Carlisle replied without an ounce of worry.

Charlie grunted and pulled Bellas desk chair out and sat on it.

I looked at Bella to see she looked confused and annoyed. Swiftly, I walked fully in the room and sat on her bed before I stroked my hand over her cheek. She shouldn't be able to tell the body temperature difference because of the heat of her skin. She smiled slightly and place her cheek fully on my hand.

"This is your fault!" Charlie yelled at me, his nose wrinkling in anger.

"No sir...let me ex-" I began but he cut me off too soon.

"Don't. Even. Try. Leave my daughter alone!" He said each word individually and clenched his fists as if to make his point clear.

I shook my head and sighed in frustration.

"Mr Swan please calm down. My son has done nothing wrong" Carlisle stated quietly.

All of a sudden I felt Bellas eyelashes flutter as she tightened her eyes and frowned. She quickly grabbed my hand and tightened her grip so I couldn't go.

"Go back to sleep Bella..." I murmured quietly contemplating whether I should kiss her forehead or not. Then I remembered she wasn't Tanya and we barely knew each other.


	9. Mischief

**I can't  
Seem to get a hold of this  
This mess  
Seems to be taking  
Its grasp on every  
Everything that we once worked for  
And I can't bear to watch  
Everything just fall around me,**

**And I've been struggling for so long**  
**So long**  
**And I've been**  
**Looking for away**  
**To make everything fall into place**

**And when the red glazes over my eyes**  
**There's nothing anyone can say or do**  
**Just you try and stop me**  
**Try and stop what I've have become how I wish there was a way.**

**And I've been struggling for so long**  
**So long**  
**And I've been**  
**Looking for away**  
**To make everything fall into place**

**Everything just fall into place**  
**Every word I ever said**  
**Is making sense again**  
**When the red glazes over my eyes**  
**There's nothing anyone can say or**  
**Say or do**

**And still today I cannot tell**  
**The dream's from nightmares anymore**  
**And still today I cannot tell**  
**The dream's from nightmares anymore**  
**And still today cannot tell**  
**The dream's from nightmares anymore**

**If you reject the ones you love,**  
**You'll find yourself cold and broken again**  
**If you reject the ones you love,**  
**You'll find yourself cold and broken again**  
**If you reject the ones you love,**  
**You'll find yourself cold and broken again**  
**If you reject the ones you love,**  
**You'll find yourself cold and broken again**  
**Stay Young Forever**

**You've done this to yourself or so, so it seems**  
**You left behind everything**  
**All your friends and all your family**  
**Does it not feel slightly daunting**  
**How you still sleep at night**  
**When you must be able to hear them fight**  
**It's all about you**  
**All about you**  
**All about the way you choose to live**

**You still put smoke in your lungs, despite not giving enough**  
**You still put smoke in your lungs, despite not giving enough**

**How did it come to this**

**Is there any point to this, are you even listening to us**

**You still left everyone you loved**  
**Crushed, broken, snapped straight in half**  
**You still left everyone you loved**  
**Crushed, broken, snapped straight in half**

**You made your choice now turn and get out**  
**You made your choice now turn and get out**

**How do you sleep at night**  
**It's all about you, it's all about you**  
**How do you sleep at night**  
**It's all about you, it's all about you**

**You still put smoke in your lungs, despite not giving enough**  
**You still put smoke in your lungs, despite not giving enough**

**You left every one you loved**  
**Crushed**  
**Broken**  
**Snapped straight in half**

**Chapter Seven**

**Repeat**

I brought my head forward for a moment but it felt really heavy so I dropped it back while hitting my head on the headboard in the process.

"Ouch" I moaned out in pain.

I cold hand swiped my forehead, "Are you okay?" A muffled voice asked.

"Yeah.." I murmured while trying to open my eyes.

Suddenly, a door bust open and crashed into the wall which caused my eyes to fling open.

Edward was looking down at me frantically before his eyes returnred to the door. I wish I hadn't looked at who was there. Tanya. Her eyes looked so furious, I just wanted to cower in a corner.

"Edward. Lets go. Now" She demanded through clenched teeth.

"No" He replied firmly, "Bellas still in hospital"

"What? Who cares about her?" She seethed, apparently seeming to forget that I was in this room.

"I care" Edward growled back.

"Fine" She glared at me once more before stomping out of the room.

Edwards eyes turned to me, and all of a sudden they turned soft. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I croaked out, only now did I realize how dry my throat was.

"Water?" He asked.

"Please"

I watched Edward closely as he went across the room to get the jug of water and a plastic cup. He looked as if he was debating with himself whether he should ask me something or not.

"Spit it out Edward" I rolled my eyes.

"How did it happen? I mean why? Who?..." He began to ramble on as he poured the water into the cup, before I cut him off.

"I fainted because..." I trailed off not wanting to say.

"Because...?" He prompted while waving his free hand around.

"Because I thought you'd hate me for screaming at your girlfriend" I mumbled so quietly I didn't think he heard. But he did.

"Oh Bella I couldn't be angry at you" He said as he handed my water. I gulped it down within mere seconds which earner a chuckle from him.

"Thanks" I smiled gratefully at him.

Something unusual caught my eye then. Edwards eyes...they were golden. I was sure yesterday they were more of a coal black.

"Edward" I paused, as he looked at me expectantly, "Do you wear contacts?"

His eyes widened before he squeezed them shut and reopened them, "Y-no its from the- You know I should go, Tanya will be angry with me"

He gave me one last look before he power walked out of the room.

Well that was...interesting...

The door opened again and a woman came in quietly. "Ready for your medication?" She asked with a smile.

"N-" I began to protest but she already pressed the button. I felt a heavy waft of medicine go into my body and the last thing I noticed was her red hair cover half of her crimson eyes that shone with mischief.

**an: sorry its short, I've been so busy...**


End file.
